


Senses

by MoonAngel9



Series: Buffy and Vegeta crossovers [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories told using the senses.</p><p>A crossovers_100 entry. Uses numbers 36-40 on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Prompt #39: Taste

**Taste**

 

There were times he was almost addicted to the taste of her skin; that sweet, salty tang of the sweat that clung to her skin after they were done sparring. She would always smile at him when they were finished and he would softly kiss her neck where it met her shoulders.

He also liked the taste of her skin when she was freshly washed and the scent of her soap clung to her skin.

He felt that since she tasted so good, others might try to steal her from him, especially that vampire.

She was especially tasty to him now. They couldn’t spar right now, but every chance he could, he would kiss that sweet spot on her neck while his hand rested on her stomach, where their child slept.


	2. Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Prompt #36: Smell

 

**Smell**

 

“Do you smell that?”

  
Buffy turned to look at Spike. She wrinkled up her nose and said, “No, but if you're complaining, I don't want to smell it.”

  
Spike smirked at her. “It's not a bad smell, pet. It's a mixture of sweat, salt, and, strangely enough, carrots.” Spike cocked his head to the side, trying to remember where he had smelled that combination before. It hit him the moment Vegeta landed on the top step after coming up from the basement. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He took a swig and glared at Vegeta. “You smell.”

  
“Don't worry, vampire. I'll take care of it soon enough.” Vegeta walked over to Buffy and gave her a kiss. He smiled at her and said, “I'm glad you don't mind my smell.”

  
Buffy rolled her eyes. “I'm just used to it by now.” After she sent him to wash up, she turned to Spike and said, “Be glad you never had to smell Goku. He was worse.”


	3. Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt #37: Sound

**Sound **

  
“Vegeta!”

  
The Saiyan's head popped up at the sound of his name being called from the house. Deciding that there had not been an urgent note to Buffy's voice, he took his time to clean up. He stomped his feet on the doorstop before he entered through the kitchen. Once he was in the dining area, the sound of Buffy's laughter floated out of the living room. Once he entered the room, he could see why she had been laughing.

  
“It's not bleeding funny!” Spike blew on his hands and winced at the scorch marks on the skin. He pointed an accusing finger at Vegeta. “Bit decided to try to use that ki crap you and Buffy do. Nearly dusted me, she did.”

  
Vegeta leaned against the doorjamb and looked at Dawn. Once he had her attention, he tried not to laugh, but found it hard not to. He smiled and said, “I guess we need to start training you.”

  
He was surprised when she hugged him in thanks and started laughing at Spike's expression when Dawn said she should have tried that sooner.


	4. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Prompt #40: Sight.

** Sight **

 

Buffy sighed at the sight of her profile in the mirror. She knew that she was carrying precious cargo, but she wished that she could be out slaying with Spike and Vegeta.

“You do know that Vegeta might be insulted by the look on your face.”

Buffy turned to Dawn and sighed. “I know, but I can't help it. Hormones, ya know.” She smoothed her shirt over her abdomen, pausing when she felt her baby kick.

Dawn moved toward her sister and said, “It's weird to watch your stomach move when he's kicking.”

“I don't know why both you and Vegeta assume I'm having a boy.” When Buffy saw Dawn begin to give an answer, she interrupted, “Don't give Trunks as an example. There's always a fifty-fifty chance.”

Dawn made a face at her sister. “Fine. I'll quit calling the baby 'him' as soon as you sit back, relax, and quit worrying about what you look like.”

“I wasn't worrying about what I look like; I was missing slaying.” Buffy frowned as her sister left the room. “Do I need to worry about what I look like?!”


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off prompt #38 Touch.

** Touch **

  
Buffy moaned as she arched up into Vegeta's hand, desperate for him to continue. She grasped at the blanket under her hands, bunching up the fabric. She looked up at him and wanted to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face. “Don't you dare stop.”

The smirk transformed into a grin as he smoothed his thumb over the bundle of nerves currently occupying his attention. He nearly groaned as she let out a particularly loud and lusty moan. “Are you planning on slowly killing me by degrees?”

Buffy smirked at him. “If I was really trying to kill you, I would have asked Spike to rub my feet.”


End file.
